The concept of night fishing and the use of illuminating devices or markers for night fishing and low light fishing is old in the art. Typically, when one is fishing at night, seeing the line or the bobber is difficult. Consequently, some type of a fluorescent material or light is attached to the rod tip or the bobber to provide a visual indication of the position of the bobber or fishing rod. One of the difficulties with the prior art devices is that some of the devices operate only if reflected light shines on the unit, and others are bulky and cumbersome to use. Still others require bulky batteries to power a light bulb.
The present invention comprises an improved, lightweight chemiluminescence marker comprising a one piece, flexible, lightweight holding device and a disposable chemiluminescence capsule for temporary attachment to a fishing rig such as fishing rod, fishing bobber or the like that enables a user to replace the chemiluminescence capsule once the light energy in the chemiluminescence capsule is spent. The lightweight marker provides a dynamic illumination marker that can be used on sensitive fishing rigs such as fishing bobbers.